


No Time for Philosophy

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian finds other things to do with his friend besides lunch and debating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for smut's sake.

Talking about books and debating philosophy was enjoyable. In fact it was the part of Julian’s day that he most looked forward to. However, some things were still better, like standing in the middle of Garak’s quarters kissing and touching. He slid his hands under Garak’s tunic, running them over his chest. Stiff scales gave way to cool smooth skin, and he could feel the other man quiver as his fingertips brushed over his belly. How could a discussion of well-known playwrights possibly beat this?

Their lips met, and this time his hands moved up to investigate the shoulder ridges eliciting a sigh of pleasure from the Cardassian whose tongue began a deep and thorough exploration of Julian’s mouth. _This is wonderful,_ he thought as a delicious heat spread throughout his body, _such a convenient location for such a sensitive area._ He moved his mouth to the ridge on Garak’s left shoulder and began to suck. _Alien anatomy is so very fascinating._

Garak gasped and began earnestly trying to separate Julian from his uniform. “You seem to have an advantage over me, my dear.” He said, his voice breathy.

“How’s that?” Julian purred against his neck. He delicately licked the patch of skin nearest to his mouth.

A sharp intake of breath, then, “Your uniform is so much more difficult.”

“Mmmm, it’s awful, isn’t it?” He agreed.

“Truly.” The truly awful uniform eventually did hit the floor with a soft fump leaving an obviously aroused Julian in nothing but his underwear.

Garak pushed him back a few steps so he could fully admire his young lover. “I must admit you do look lovely.” His blue eyes raked over Julian’s form and paused at his groin. “Enjoying yourself too, I see.”

 Julian blushed. He couldn’t help feeling a bit self-conscious at being inspected like that yet Garak’s hungry look was arousing at the same time. The Cardassian shrugged the rest of the way out of his tunic, a surprisingly graceful movement for his build causing Julian to eagerly reach for him again. Garak caught his hand and kissed it, allowing him to move in closer but still leave enough space for his fingertips to caress the expanse of warm naked flesh.

“Oh you like that, don’t you?” He murmured as his fingers found their way to Julian’s nipple causing his body to arch into his touch. He covered Garak’s mouth with his own and found himself being herded towards the bed. This was a relief to Julian, who was starting to find being upright a burden.  He was pushed firmly but gently down and divested of his last remaining bit of clothing, freeing his very insistent erection.

Garak began to undo his trousers. “Here, let me.” Julian offered, sitting up and hooking his fingers in the waistband. He began covering his lover’s belly in moist lingering kisses – something he had wanted to do since his shirt had come off. Garak buried his hands in Julian’s hair, his breath becoming quicker as the warm wet mouth moved down to kiss and suck at his cock through the fabric. Julian then returned to kissing and nipping at his middle while his hands undid Garak’s trousers and pushed them off.

“You are…impressive.” Julian murmured as his fingertips lightly skimmed along his partner’s swollen cock.

He cocked his hips forward. “Please, Julian….”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He ran his tongue up his length, and then let it play over the tip, before taking him into his mouth. Garak’s moans of pleasure further inflamed Julian who paused in his ministrations, gasping for breath and pulled the other man down beside him.

Garak forcefully pushed Julian’s lithe body down underneath his own, sucking and biting at Julian’s neck and shoulder. Julian gasped when he reached a nipple and bucked his hips up to meet the body pressing down on top of him. He ground desperately against Garak who obligingly rocked his hips in time with Julian’s frantic movement.

He dug his fingers into Garak’s shoulders bringing a spasm of pleasure and then climax as wet warmth spattered Julian’s stomach. Garak buried his face in Julian’s neck, and reaching down between them, grasped him firmly, rubbing and squeezing until Julian could no longer form a coherent thought. The heat that suffused his body rose and pooled in his groin until, with a cry, he found release.

He lay curled up against Garak with his head tucked under his chin and Garak’s arms cradling his body feeling drowsy and relaxed. Still, Julian couldn’t resist poking him in the middle. “This doesn’t change anything -- you’re still wrong about Shakespeare.” This earned a low chuckle in response, and Julian snuggled closer and drifted into sleep.


End file.
